LOSH High School Freshmen Year
by Avenger 22
Summary: When the Legion go to high schoool, my version. Freshmen year, hope you like it Anime Girl 144 this is to you!
1. Chapter 1

LOSH High School

Disclaimer-I don't own Kari Wayne. Anime Girl 144 does. Also, I dedicate this story to Anime Girl 144, because she wanted to see them graduate, Storm Uchiha, who's my best friend, sister and my best adviser and JudeDeluca, who inspires me to write.

Freshman Schedule

Homeroom-Wave

Gym-Grimbor

Style/Interview-Iron Rose

Holo-Computer/Technology-Doyle

How to use your powers 101-Iron Rose

Drama/Theater-Esper

Emotions Guide-Esper/Mekt

Study Hall-Ms. Empress

Monday-Kari was tired. She didn't want to transfer to another school. How would she see Lucas? And where? Just then the limo honked its horn and she hurried to it. When she saw Salu she began to chatter up a storm. Then they got to the school they piled out. She hurried to her locker and to Ms. Wave's class. Just then the bell rang and everyone headed to class. Apparently they didn't introduce new students because Kari never had to go to the front of the room and hear the teacher talk about her. The teacher gave them a lecture at what felt like the whole hour about rules and procedures and junk. What felt like it took forever the bell rang and Kari headed to her locker. When she had finally reached it she saw that a honey blonde haired girl with wings stood next to her locker.

"Hi I'm Bunny Stuart and you're Kari Wayne right?" She asked extending her hand.

"You guessed right. Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand back.

"See you at lunch then?" She asked and left. Then Kari headed for Gym. In every class all they did was go over the rules and give tours. Kari sighed as she sat down to lunch with Salu and Bunny. Lunch was quiet and uneventful. The only class that sounded slightly interesting was Holo Computer and Technology. Even though it was easy. How to use your powers 101 was interesting as well and it didn't make you sit down and do stuff. They actually let you use your powers. Then it was Drama and Theater and well…..Kari just didn't know how to plain act. Then it was study hall and nothing really happened there. Kari thought about her long day as she got in the limo. Tuesday-In Homeroom we had a paper due next week. So it was a project that had to be done alone. Then the bell rang and she hurried to Gym. In gym they were doing 21st century sports so they started with Football. She, Salu, Querl and Bunny were on a team while Garth, Imra, Gim and Dawn were on the other team. When they got inside she heard a lot of chatter about the game and how her team had won. Then she got dressed and waited outside of the door to Style/Interview. Once the other class exited the room she entered. Then another girl talking to Bunny entered and Bunny sat next to her.

"Who was that?" She asked looking in her direction. Then Bunny did the same.

"That's Louise" She said and class began. Then the teacher handed out a paper. She told them it was so that she knew where they were. Kari was the first to fill it out and when she sat back down she read her book. Once everyone was done with their paper she dismissed them and Kari headed to her next class. She was just in time to get a seat. Once class started the teacher gave them a project with a computer and everyone got to work. Then the bell rang and it was time for lunch. At lunch she heard talk about this girl named Lydda. (I decided to get rid of her since now I have Kari.) Apparently she had moved away. After a couple minutes of studying and talking with Salu and Bunny the bell rang for How to use your powers 101. The first unit they were doing would be learning how to do basic hand to hand combat skills. Then the bell rang and Kari headed to her next class. In Drama and Theater Wednesday they had to create plays and the teacher would pick the one she wanted to perform. Then in Emotions Guide the teachers gave them a packet that they had to fill out about themselves. Study Hall Kari began working on the packet and the play. Wednesday-In first hour they had a work sheet and Kari finished early. Once everyone finished Kari hurried to gym. Today they were going to finish the games they had started yesterday. Kari chose Salu, Dawn and Garth on her team this time while Querl, Bunny, Gim and Imra were on the other. When they had finally finished the game they practiced some skills. Then they went to change and Kari headed to her next class. Style/Interview. They had to make their dream house. Then the bell rang and Kari went to Holo Computer and Technology. Then the class began to continue to work with the computer project. Kari still wasn't done when the bell rang yet again. She went to her locker and grabbed the books that she needed and headed to lunch. She was a little startled when Bunny came to sit by her.

"Sorry Kari I didn't mean to startle you" She said and began to talk with Kelly and Tinya Wazzo. All too soon the bell rang and Kari went to How to use your powers 101. Today they started learning the basics of hand to hand combat. Then was Drama/Theater. She had finished writing her play the night before and had just turned it in. When she went to sit back down she noticed that Salu was sitting next to her.

"Hey Kari what's your play about?" Mine's about a greedy Princess who becomes cursed and transforms into an animal so she has to learn to be kind to break the spell." Salu said.

"Haven't they already made something like that? Kari asked," Anyway mine's about a guy named Rick who's ignored throughout his whole life until he does something about it." Kari said. (Those were the only ideas I could think of right now.)

"Alright everyone settle down now," the teacher shouted," I've decided that we're going to do Kari's." She said.

"Congratulations" Salu said without looking at Kari's expression.

"We'll begin rehearsal tomorrow," She said and the bell rang," Class dismissed. Kari numbly exited the class room and put her things in her locker. Then she picked out the books that she needed and headed to Emotions Guide where she finished her packet and read the rest of the time. When the bell rang she hurried to her locker and rushed to the limo. Once all of the girls got in they drove out of the parking lot. Then Bunny leaned over her seat having heard the great news.

"I heard what happened in Drama-Theater Kari, congrats" She said and leaned back.

"Thanks" She said numbly as they dropped her off at her house. Thursday-In homeroom everyone was talking about the day before in Drama-Theater in the hallways until the bell rang. Once it did the students took their places in their classrooms and listened to the announcements.

"Dear students, tomorrow we will be getting a new student. Please welcome, Marni McCabe." R.J. Brande announced over the speakers then they went silent and everyone around them whispered about the new girl as the teacher tried to give instructions about the assignment. The bell rang and Kari hustled to gym. She changed and listened to Grimbor's lecture. Grimbor told them that they would have a test on basic skills on Wednesday. Then he let them divide into groups again and play football. Once Garth's team had won again they changed and the bell rang. Kari went to Style/Interview. They had to finish their home designs and start on interviewing people for the big play going on in this hour's Drama/Theater. Tomorrow they would make a paper about it.

"So what do you think the big thing about this play is about?" Kari asked as she and Salu went to interview some people.

"Well apparently, we're going to perform these plays in front of R.J. Brande." Salu whispered and they began to interviewing. More and more people came down until the end of the hour. Holo Computer and Technology they finished their projects and worked on a work sheet until lunch. Kari felt too tired for words when she sat down to eat for lunch. Bunny and Salu noticed because they scooted over to her.

"What's wrong Kari? You're not acting like your usual self?" Bunny asked. Kari sighed. She knew they wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't tell them what was wrong with her.

"I'm tired. I over slept this morning and the kid I was interviewing wouldn't answer my questions. He just looked at me and the teacher only gave me half credit for it." Kari sighed.

"I'm sorry," Salu sighed and Bunny nodded," by the way who did you interview?" Salu asked. Kari looked in his direction and the others did the same. Then she looked back at them.

"Rokk Krinn?" Salu said and Kari nodded solemnly then looked away and blushed. Salu and Bunny shared a look and shrugged. Then the bell rang and Kari headed to How to use your powers 101 where they were practicing the simple moves that they had learned yesterday and were also learning a couple new moves. All too soon the bell rang and Kari went to Drama/Theater. They chose people to audition and set the date as well. This Saturday at noon. Then class was dismissed and Kari hustled to Emotions Guide. When the bell rang the new girl, Marni entered the room with her binder and took a seat in the back of the room. Esper took the girls in her part of the room and Lightning Lord took kept the boys in what was his part of the room. When they separated into genders Marni accidently bumped into Kari.

"Sorry" Marni mumbled as she rubbed her head and looked up and look at Kari.

"It's ok," Kari mumbled back and looked into the girls' eyes and face. She was blind. (I've always wanted a blind character and never knew how to make it come about. So I decided that Marni would be born blind. She was blind until right before she joined the Legion. Her blindness made her stronger.)," Why don't you sit with me?" Kari suggested and the girl smiled.

"Thanks." Marni said and they sat together and listened to her speech. Once the speech was over they let them go and Marni walked Kari to Study Hour.

"It was nice meeting you" Marni said smiling and holding her books.

"It was nice to meet you too." Kari said and they went their separate ways. Once Kari got into Study Hall she sat down with Bunny and never spoke a word while studying. Friday-Kari was glad and kind of regretful that it was Friday. Glad because tomorrow was the start of the weekend and regretful because auditions for her play were tomorrow and the Drama/Theater teacher said that she had to be at auditions with her. Kari thought about that as she trudged to homeroom. Today they were supposed to be finishing something. When she did she handed it in and read her book. Then the teacher gave them a new assignment and the bell rang. At lunch she sighed as Kari headed to the Drama/Theater room to practice her play. After rehearsal she went to her next class.

Weeks passed by and the Drama/Theater students worked hard on their play. Eventually they performed it in front of R.J. Brande. He liked it and the year went on with midterms and everything. On the last day of school the Legionnaires said their good byes as usual and went their separate ways.

Sophomore year here I come, Kari thought as she walked home to Alfred.


	2. Sophomore year

Sophomore Year

Homeroom-Emerald Empress

How to use your powers Classified-Iron Rose

Drama/Theater-Esper/Emerald Empress

Emotions Classified-Esper/Mekt

Study Hall-Iron Rose

Gym-Persuader

Style/Interviews-Iron Rose

Holo Computer-Doyle/Thorok

Psychology Classified-Empress

Chapter One

Monday-Tanya Lang-Richards wasn't looking forward to moving to another school. Not again. She knew that her mother had said that she would stay here permanently but this time it really didn't feel like it, she thought as she stepped in to the hover limo. She was very quiet and listened to everyone's conversations until one girl tapped her on the shoulder. She was small, had white skin and short black hair. She wore a light green t-shirt, skinny jeans, sweat shirt and high tops.

"Hi I'm Salu Digsby and you must be Tanya Lang-Richards. I read all about you on line." The girl said and extended her hand. Tanya took it and smiled at the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Salu." She greeted as they got out of the hover limo. Tanya hurried to class and just when Tanya was about to head to her homeroom Salu grabbed her.

"Why don't I introduce you to some of my friends?" Salu suggested and dragged her towards Bunny and her group of friends.

"Hey Salu what's up? I see you have the newbie." She commented at Tanya who was blushing.

"It's ok we all know what being a newbie is all about." Dawn said.

"Sorry this is Dawn, my friend. I'm Bunny Stuart and this is Kari Wayne and Marni McCabe." Bunny said pointing to the others. They waved.

"Hi I'm Tanya Lang-Richards it's nice to meet you guys." Tanya said shaking hands with all of them especially Kari.

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch?" Bunny suggested before Tanya headed to class. Homeroom was with Empress. Tanya felt like the teacher wouldn't shut up. Finally when she gave out the syllabus the bell rang and she zoomed to How to use your powers Classified with Ms. Griffin.

Tanya felt like that class dragged on and on. They talked about what they were going to do and when they were going to do it on the syllabus. After that the day pretty much blurred except at lunch when she sat with Salu and Kari Wayne.

"Hey nice to see you, Tanya." Kari greeted smiling at her and Tanya smiled back.

"Nice to see you too. So what class do you have next?" She asked chewing her salad carefully and out of the corner of her eye watching a light brunette haired kid. Then she returned her focus on Kari.

"Study Hall with Ms. Griffin." Kari replied glumly.

"So do I" Tanya exclaimed almost loud enough that the whole cafeteria could hear her. Then she sat back down and continued to talk with the others at her table. Once lunch was over she headed to Study Hall which was in the library.

After Study Hall she had Gym. She hated gym, she thought as she got dressed and got ready to play Volleyball. Tanya didn't hate Volleyball. Actually quite the opposite until she was hit in the head with one. The next thing she knew she was in the Nurses' office with an ice pack on her head and Kari, Salu and Bunny surrounded her.

"What happened?" She asked as Salu helped her stand up removing the ice pack on her head.

"You were hit in the head by a Volleyball. Jo Nah accidently hit you. He's sorry but he still got in trouble." Salu informed her and Tanya walked out of the room. She headed to her next class bringing her text books with her and she vowed to hate gym class as long as she had to take it. Then she headed to Style/Interviews which was her favorite class besides Holo Computers. Which she hadn't even had yet but it sounded interesting.

After Style/Interview Tanya began to like and understand Louise and Tinya. She raced to Holo Computers without listening to what people were talking about her. After Holo Computer she felt like herself again. Then she headed to Psychology Classified which she really wandered why she had to take in the first place. After class she kind of understood why she had to take it but didn't at the same time.

Then the bell rang and she ran to her locker. Unfortunately, she tripped on something. She looked up to see who had helped her up. It was the light brunette haired boy again.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm Tanya Lang-Richards." She said and he extended his hand. He took it.

"I'm Jo Nah." He said and she stormed away with her backpack.

"What? If it's about that Volleyball I'm really sorry." He said as she stormed to the limo and waited for the others. Tuesday-Tanya got in the limo and waited for the others. When they had finally gotten to school she talked with Salu, Kari and Bunny's group.

"Hey guys are people still talking about me?" She asked. Salu and Kari shared a look.

"No. Actually they weren't talking about how you fell they were talking about how Jo has a crush on you." Salu answered and Tanya cantered to her homeroom. Homeroom dragged on at least it felt that way to Tanya as she trudged to How to use your powers Classified.

Today they were supposed to be having a quiz for the new students while everyone else got a free day. Apparently they did that every year. After she took the test the students went to their next classes.

In Drama/Theater she participated in a practice play and actually got the part. Tanya was surprised when she got the part of Juliet in Romeo and Juliet but not surprised when Jo got the part of Romeo. After school that day they had to practice their lines after school. Finally when the class was over she raced to Emotions Classified.

After that class she felt like she was going to hurl. She hated this class and would have to take it for another three years. She was putting her books away when she noticed that Jo was staring at her. She quickly put her books in her locker and got out her lunch.

After lunch she scurried to Study Hall and Jo sat by her. She looked up from studying and almost glared at him.

"What do you want?" She almost spat.

"I'm here to apologize to you. I really am sorry and I really like you." He said looking like an angel to Tanya.

"Ok I accept your apologize and I like you too. How about we go out on Saturday?" She suggested.

"Sure. You name the time and place tomorrow and I'll be there." He said and left the table. Salu and Bunny raced towards her and asked her a bunch of questions about Jo. She never answered them and scurried to her next class. Gym.

She quickly dressed and undressed. She got in to her team and smiled at Jo who was waving at her. They played the game and when they were done Tanya had five bruises on her leg. The teacher gave her five ice packs and Jo helped her to class.

"Thanks Jo for helping me." She said thanking him as he put her down at her desk.

"No problem. Oh I know where we're going to for our date. Meet me here at six. See you then." He said muttering the last part as the teacher walked in and he zoomed the class. Just then the bell rang and Style/Interview began. Today they had to make designs for something.

When the bell rang Tanya handed in her work and Jo met her at the door. He helped her to Holo Computers and she carried her books. During Holo Computers, Tanya was sent to the office and had a bandage put on her ankle and hobbled on casts. She was also sent home early. Wednesday-That morning Tanya hobbled to homeroom but was stopped by Jo.

"Hey I heard you were on crutches but didn't really know if it was true. You know how rumors fly around in this school." Jo greeted her and she hugged him. He helped her carry her books to all of her classes but this time Jo helped her sit down while the other times she insisted on doing it herself. Just as Jo got to his homeroom the bell rang and Tanya listened carefully taking notes.

When homeroom was over Jo helped her to How to use your powers Classified. She sat down herself and took notes on their first subject in this class. Tanya thought that every class was easy but this class was truly elementary. When the bell rang Jo helped her again to Drama/Theater where she and Jo had to rehearse her lines because they hadn't rehearsed them after school like Ms. Esper and Ms. Emerald wanted. They were also told to rehearse after school all of this week.

Emotions Classified was next. They were doing a project where they had to interview somebody. Next was Study Hall then lunch. Tanya sat by Jo, Kari and Rokk. She chatted with Kari until it was time for gym. Tanya hated gym although today they were having a test on Volleyball and were starting Soccer tomorrow. After the test Tanya changed and went to Style/Interview.

There they had to interview the Drama/Theater students on the play that they were going to perform. A midnight summer's dream by William Shakespeare. Then Tanya went to Holo Computers to work on her first project. When she was finished with her observation sheet she headed to Psychology Classified. An announcement went on over the PA just as Tanya had turned in her paper and headed to her seat.

"Tomorrow we will get a new student and her name is Amy Curry." Tanya headed to her desk and listened to the teacher lecture them about the first topic that they were going to be working on this semester. After she put her notes away she noticed the new girl taking a tour of the school.

She had long, light blonde hair that went down to her knees and dark blue eye. She wore a light green long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and high tops. Then Tanya shook her head and collected her things as the bell rang. Thursday-Jo helped Tanya to her locker and she looked at the new girl. She hobbled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around flipping her light blonde hair behind her. Apparently she had cut it so it only went down to her bottom and she wore it up in a braid.

"Hi I'm Tanya Lang-Richards nice to meet you." She said extending her hand and the girl took it.

"I'm Amy Curry nice to meet you. Are you ok?" She asked looking down at the crutches and Tanya waved them away.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Why don't you sit with us at the lunch table?" Tanya suggested as they stood right in front of Tanya's homeroom.

"Sounds good to me. See you there." She said and headed to her class as Jo helped Tanya to hers. Tanya sat down quietly and listened as their homeroom teacher lectured them. After the lecture was done they Tanya turned in her homework sheet five seconds after she got it and hobbled back to her seat reading "Maximum Ride" a book that Bunny had given her. Tanya swore that Bunny had read every book known to man or anything for that matter.

After the bell had finally rung for her next hour Jo helped her carry her books and get them out. Luckily, Jo had that class with her so he could copy her notes. That way they wouldn't have to share notes in study hall like the Wazzo twins and the Queen twins did.

Of course, when the test was over they went to the gym and practiced. Tanya sat out as usual and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Amy was waiting to use the gym. When class finally ended Amy waited until everyone else was out before she went in to the locker room.

Drama/Theater was a synch. They were practicing Romeo and Juliet although Tanya had practiced it enough times to have memorized it while Jo kept looking at his paper until Tanya mouthed his lines to him. The teacher didn't notice and Tanya promised to help him after school. The only part of the play she didn't like was the big puffy dresses that she had to wear. She wasn't surprised when Kari Wayne and Rokk Krinn got the lovers in another play that Tanya forgot the name of.

When she got to Emotions Classified she noticed that Amy looked weird. Not as in weird, like funny but weird as in…well Tanya didn't know to describe it but when she poured water on herself she looked normal again. Tanya hobbled to her class and sat down next to Kari. Then an announcement came over the PA.

"Attention all staff and students. We will be getting two more new students tomorrow. Their names are Richard Raymond and May Parker." Then class began.

After class Study Hall and helped Jo with his lines. Apparently the new kids were going to be late coming to school since R.J. Brande had to recruit them.

"Hey Tanya want to introduce me to our new friend?" Kari asked standing up with Amy following her. Tanya gulped.

"Kari Wayne that's Amy Curry. Amy Curry; Kari." Tanya said and sat down.

"I knew that but Amy said that she knew you. Why didn't you tell me?" Kari asked sitting down with Amy by her side smiling sarcastically and talking to Salu.

"I didn't know." Tanya sputtered and Amy stopped talking to Salu nudging Kari playfully.

"Why don't you go see lover boy for me and tell him I said hi from Atlantis?" Amy suggested and Kari did while Amy talked with Tanya.

"So you've known each other since you were little kids?" Tanya asked and Amy nodded as the bell rang. Everyone threw away their lunch treys and headed to their next class, which for Tanya was gym. She hated gym. Luckily, she couldn't participate in it yet because next week she would be getting her cast off and she could actually walk.

She sat down reading her book and Amy tapped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled Amy helping her up. She leaned against the wall and watched as Amy flipped her light blonde hair. Tanya laughed and went back to reading her book.

After gym she went to Style/Interview. They were interviewing Amy and the other new kids. When they were done they published yesterday's paper and began working on today's paper. Once they were finished Tanya headed to her next class. In Holo Computers she finally finished her project and handed it in. She read when she was done and picked up the next project. She got halfway through the project when the bell rang. She gathered her stuff and hobbled off to her locker.

Psychology Classified was afterwards and she turned in her homework assignment. Tanya sat down and listened to the lecture taking notes. Friday-Tanya sighed and kissed Jo on the check as she passed him. She quickly walked passed him and he followed her to her locker. Jo looked down at her ankle.

"Hey your giant cast is gone." He said and she nodded. Then he kissed her. She giggled to herself and took out her text books. He walked her to class and kissed her again.

She hurried to her homeroom blushing furiously all the way to her seat. Just then class began and she took notes putting her hand under her chin. When the bell finally rang she looked at the two new kids. The girl May with reddish brown hair and the boy with short, brown hair. She looked away and headed to How to use your powers Classified. Today they were going to work on fighting strategies. Tanya had to participate in this and she did well.

Drama/Theater everyone got better with their lines and even Empress commented on it. She said they were going to perform the play next week and Tanya sighed. After class she walked to Emotions Classified.

They turned in their papers and Esper gave them each a new packet to work on. The new girl finished after Tanya but before Salu.

"You're quick." She whispered as the other kids finished their packets.

"I'm as smart as Brainy give or take a few intellects. Actually try Salu." She whispered and continued to work on something. Tanya dismissed that and went back to reading. Finally after the bell rang Tanya went to Study Hall. The last hour before lunch, she thought as she sat down and helped some of the other Drama/Theater students from different classes with their lines.

When Jo came to sit next to her she almost smacked him when he caught the book. She looked up and they began to engage in conversation. When the bell rang he walked her to her locker and kissed her. Then he hurried to the lunch line while she found a place to sit. Salu, Kari, Bunny, the Queen twins, Kelly Wazzo and Marni followed her along with May Parker and Jo.

"Hey how's she?" Jo whispered leaning next to Tanya looking at the new girl that almost looked like Tanya's twin. Having heard that May stopped eating and turned to talk to him.

"Hi I'm May Parker and you must be Jo Nah of Rimbor. Pleasure to finally meet you." She said extending her hand and he took it. Then they began to engage in conversation while Tanya began to talk with Bunny about her role in "Much ado about nothing". Tanya thought that Bunny was definitely the part of Beatrix but Bunny hesitated. Finally when the bell rang Tanya had convinced Bunny and went to gym. They were playing soccer again only this time it was outside.

Tanya changed quickly and waited outside. She and Jo were captains and she sighed in defeat. This wasn't how she had planned her first week at school. She picked Bunny, Garth, Brainy, May, Amy, Nicolle Young and Nicki Young on her team. She decided to try goalie since she had played every other position on the field. When class ended it began to rain and Tanya changed quickly.

Style and Interview was next and they were publishing yesterday's paper. They had sold fifty copies of yesterday's paper and the paper was becoming so popular that only four people would be doing it. And you could only guess who. Louise, Tanya, Jo and Kell. While they worked on that the others worked on future outfits. When the bell rang Tanya scurried to her locker, kissed Jo and went to Holo Computers where she turned in her work. She went to finish today's assignment and hand that in as well.

When class finally started she handed in the test five minutes later along with Salu and May. They all read books until class time was over. Tanya giggled at the thought when she was in Psychology Classified taking notes again and turning in next week's homework.

She read when everyone else was doing the assignment although some kids did ask her for help more often. When school was over she raced to Jo's locker. She knocked lightly and he almost slipped away until she caught up to him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as he looked around the school pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He defended whistling and she caught up to him again this time looking him in the eyes.

"Jo Nah of Rimbor you tell me this instant why." She demanded almost shouting as the other couples looked at her and she calmed down. He sighed and looked down at her.

"Because you're one of the smartest sprockin' people I know besides Salu and Querl and personally, as my girlfriend, you need to be recognized." He admitted and they kissed for a brief moment.

"Thank you." She whispered as they walked to the hover limos together.

"You're most welcome my Juliet." He whispered back and kissed her. He flew to his hover limo and she giggled quietly sitting in her seat between Salu and Kari. Nothing else exciting happened throughout the rest of the year. Although May did sleepover at Tanya's a couple of times along with Kari and Salu. Kem and May eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend along with Richard and Amy. The end of school came sooner than the students expected. All of the girls exchanged numbers in their hover limo on the last day.

Junior year here we come, Tanya thought as the hover limo stopped by her house and she noticed that Jo waved to her blowing her a kiss. She waved at him back and blew a kiss to him back as well as she walked on her front porch step. She lightly knocked on the door and her mother answered it. The End


	3. Junior year, May Parker

Junior Year

Homeroom-Empress

Gym-Persuader

How to use your powers 101-Iron Rose

Drama/Theater-Iron Rose

Style/Interview-Wave

Study Hall-Empress

Holo Computer/Technology-Doyle

Scrap Science-Thorok

Cooking-Iron Rose

Chapter One

Monday-May was waiting for the hover limo when it finally came. It was the second week of school and she was excited to see her old friends again. The first week of actual school she had been ill but this was her week to shine.

When she finally got in the hover limo she sat by Tanya and Rozelyn. Rozelyn turned to her as she entered. She had spent many a night at May's house.

"So May how as your summer?" she asked as the girls began to chat" And so sorry about the cold. It's really been cold."

"Great and that's ok. How have your summers been?" She asked and they all told about their summers. Everyone turned to look at Amy Curry who had her hair down to her bottom again this year in a braid. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and high tops.

"So did he ask you yet?" Salu asked as Dawn, Bunny and the Queen twins giggled.

"Yes and I said yes." She said and all of the girls squealed. Just then we arrived at the school and all piled out. I hurried to my locker which I had been told was right next to Nicolle Young's. When I opened it she turned to look at me and we celebrated. Last year when May had been new Nicolle took me in as her friend then all of the other girls did as well when Tanya informed them about her.

She walked over to talk to Tanya. Tanya turned to look at her and smiled as she came over.

"Hey May how was your summer?" She asked as the others walked away to talk to somebody else.

"Actually it was pretty good and thanks for inviting me to those sleepovers. Those were really fun." She exclaimed as they sat down next to each other in homeroom.

"You're welcome and any time." She said and took out her book. Before she could begin to read May decided to ask this question and she didn't really know was true but wanted to clarify.

"Are you and Jo going out? I heard Salu say it at one of your sleepovers and didn't know if it was true." She whispered as people began to file in to the classroom.

"Yes it's true. Actually last week was our one yeariversary." Tanya whispered and the teacher entered the room. Then class began and an announcement came on over the PA system.

"Tomorrow we will be getting two new students Sapphire and Daniel Grayson." Then class began and May tried to look entertained as the teacher covered some basic rules and passed out a test to everyone except May. Instead, May got a sheet with the rules on it and a syllabus.

May was relieved when the bell finally rang and she headed to gym. She changed quickly and stretched quickly. Toda they were playing tennis. She was paired with Marni McCabe while they versed Tanya and Jo. May had heard that they were good but never believed it until they had gotten beaten. When gym was over May quickly changed and went to How to use your powers 101.

May got some of her books and hurried to class. She sat down quickly and then looked in the absent sheet for her missing assignments. She finished all of them and checked them over just as class started. All of them were correct so she handed them in and took notes on this class session. After she was done she finished her homework in three seconds flat and raced to her locker where Kem was waiting for her. She flinched when she first saw him then they engaged in conversation.

"So are you feeling better and did you get the flowers I sent?" He asked when they were outside of the Drama/Theater classroom. He kissed her as they walked in and took their seats.

"Yes and I'm feeling much better. In fact, I've hung the roses in my locker. So what play are we working on this week?" May asked as everyone else began to file in to the classroom.

"Love's Labour's Lost." Kem replied and May's mouth almost hung open until Ms. Griffin showed up and they got to work. After May had finally rehearsed her lines what felt like one hundred times she decided to put her name on the try out list. She had always been good at acting and she always played some part on every play.

When the bell finally rang Kem walked her to her locker and grabbed the books that she needed for Style/Interview. She walked to class with Nicolle and they sat down. She quickly got her missing assignments. She did them, checked them over and turned them in just as class started. Today they were designing their dream bedroom. Just then the bell rang and everyone collected their things heading to their lockers.

May grabbed her lunch money and went to stand in line. She was right behind Amy who turned to look at her.

"Hey May I heard you were feeling better but I didn't really know if it was true. Glad to see you again and I'm glad that you're feeling better. The first week of school didn't really feel like the first week of school." Amy said tossing her blonde hair behind her which was in a braid like it always was.

"Thanks and thanks again. Want to sit by me at the lunch table? Or do you have other plans?" May asked as they took their treys and gave Ms. Griffin their money.

"Actually I didn't have any plans although Bunny did invite me to sit with her and everyone else. Want to join?" She asked and May tried to find Nicolle. When she finally found her Nicolle was waving at the table that Bunny and some other girls were sitting at.

"I'd love to." May said and followed Amy to the table. Bunny and some of the others looked as May joined the table.

"Hey May glad you're back. School really wasn't the same without you." Bunny greeted as May turned to look at where she heard laughter. She saw a girl, with long, red hair and very pale skin and a boy with short, spiky, black hair. Apparently they were the new students that were joining tomorrow. May remembered her tour of the school.

Then May turned back to talk with Bunny who was holding Dawn back from trying to pour chocolate milk down her back. May shook her head and turned her attention back to the others.

"Hey thanks. So want what classes do you have next?" May asked trying to make conversation as usual.

"I have Study Hall with Vi, Louise, Kari and Jo Nah." Bunny retorted.

"So do I." May exclaimed and Dawn scoffed. The other girls turned to look at her because they knew that sometimes she liked to be the center of attention.

"I have gym." She stated plainly.

"I have Drama/Theater with the Queen twins and the Wazzo twins." Marni explained dumping her trey and the Wazzo twins high fived. Dawn put her hand on Marnis' shoulder.

"Good luck." She whispered and sat back down next to Gim. Bunny and the others rolled their eyes sarcastically and they continued to talk until the bell rang.

May dumped her trey and got out the tools that she needed for her next hour. She sat by Kem and Bunny who helped her rehearse her lines in the hallway. When the bell had finally rung May felt like if she talked again her mouth would be sore and it was.

She grabbed her books for Holo Computer and Technology and finished all of her missing assignments as soon as the teacher walked in. Today apparently they had to be with a partner and May chose Rozelyn. They had to work on some blue prints for something that May thought was simply elementary. She helped Rozelyn for half of it and May did the other half. When they were finally done they handed it in and May hurried to her locker where Kem was waiting.

He walked her to her next class and Kem followed her in.

"So what do we do in this class? I heard it was fun." May asked as they sat down.

"Well you get to basically build stuff in here like a roller coaster." Kem explained. (This is actually a class at our school so I thought that I would just make up two classes since I couldn't think of any other classes. I heard it was really fun but I've never had it. Let's see how May's experience goes.)

"That sounds like fun." May whispered as the teacher entered the room leaning closer to Kem.

"It is. This week we're building a miniature playground. Although the notes are kind of boring but the rest is fun." Kem whispered and they broke apart.

Then it was time to pick teams and Jan, May, Kem and Nicki Young were all separated in to one team while some other kids were split in to three other teams. The four began on the project first coming up with ideas. After they had a long enough list they went to work on getting it set up. Then the bell rang and everyone headed to their next class.

Kem walked May to her locker again this time leaning next to it.

"So was that fun or what?" Kem asked chuckling and May almost shot him a dark glare.

"Yeah right until Jan almost glued my hair to the swing set." May said and they both laughed as May walked to her cooking class. Then she skipped in and did a mental groan as she sat down. The bell rang and Ms. Griffin entered the room.

Then she gave May about a thousand papers and May finished them in ten seconds flat. When she was done with the papers she turned them in and began to work on the simple recipe on the board. When she was done she raised her hand and Ms. Griffin looked at her work.

"Well done Miss Parker." She complemented and May beamed. She had worked on her cooking all of this summer to pass this class and her mom had helped her. Finally class ended and she hurried to her locker and the hover limo. Tuesday-When May had finally escaped the hover limo she spent her first hours of the morning with Kem and Nicolle. Then she headed to homeroom and turned in the homework that she had finished last night. When all of the other students entered the room she noticed that the new girl had also entered. Before the bell rang she walked over to her and she turned towards May.

"Oh hello. What is your name? Mine's Sapphire." She said. May was impressed but kept her composure.

"Hi I'm May Parker and nice to meet you. Would you like to sit with me at lunch or something?" she asked not knowing what else to say.

"I would love to. As long as Daniel can sit with us." She said as the teacher entered the room.

"Greet. See you at lunch then." May sighed and walked back to her desk as the teacher began to lecture them. May listened as everyone else took notes. She already knew this stuff, she thought as she finished her packet just as the bell rang. She hurried to her locker and put her books away just as Bunny came up behind her. May flinched and Bunny helped her up.

"Sorry about that. So how's the new girl?" she asked as they walked to gym together. They stopped in the locker room and quickly changed just as Sapphire entered the room. She quickly changed as well and Bunny leaned in closer so that she could hear.

"Actually she's quite nice. She's a little shy but really nice." May whispered as they passed Sapphire and waited in the gym.

"Cool want to be captains?" Bunny asked turning to look at May as she did the same thing.

"I'd love to. Let's do it." May encouraged as they walked in the gym while the others had just entered.

"Cool. See you on the Football field." Bunny chided and they shook hands. Once they were all done warming up Bunny and May picked teams and set them up. Bunny's team kicked off and Sapphire caught it. Then everyone spread out and May caught it she ran all the way to the halfway line and was tagged by Jo. Then she threw the ball to Kari and they scored a touchdown. (This is just how we play football at our school. We call it Air Force Football but I'm just going to call it Football.)

When gym was over may changed quickly and headed to How to use your powers 101. Today they were practicing using their powers for defense. Maya and Sapphire were chosen to do the example and Sapphire won by a land slide.

"May why don't you get changed? You look beat and I don't want any of my students injured. I want you to go down to the Nurses' office?" She suggested and May sighed doing what she said.

The Nurse told her that her right arm had been sprained but it could be healed. They brought Kolin Wazzo down to the Nurses' office and he healed her arm.

"So Kolin how's my arm going to be?" She asked hopping off of the bench. Kolin turned to look at her and stopped in the doorway.

"Well let's just say you might want to go home and rest this arm. The hover limo's already coming and Kem's bringing you your homework for today." Kolin informed her and walked away leaving Kem to walk her to the hover limo.

Before she got in he kissed her and handed her the homework.

"Thanks Kem you're the best." She said as he closed the door and she rolled down the window.

"No problem you just rest that arm." He retorted and the hove limo drove away.

Wednesday-When May walked in to school the next day before class she chatted with Sapphire and Tanya. Then she collected her things and headed to class before the bell rang.

"So how's your arm?" Bunny asked sitting down next to her.

"Fine actually and thanks." She whispered as the teacher entered the room. Then May listened as the teacher lectured them and May finished the homework assignment as soon as she got it. She quietly read until the hour was over and went to her locker where Kem was waiting for her.

"Oh hey Kem thanks again for the homework." She greeted smiling at him as he leaned next to her locker.

"You're welcome and anytime. By the way, Sapphire's sorry about the arm. She was talking to me in first hour and wanted to know if you wanted to sleepover at her house this Saturday." He said he walked her to gym.

"Cool." She retorted kissing him and walking in to the locker room. She then found Sapphire and talked to her about her arm and the sleepover.

Once they had warmed up and were stretched they chose teams again only this time they went outside. Right in the middle of their game it began to rain so they went inside and played kickball instead. When the bell finally rang May raced to her other class.

This time she wasn't an example but she did get to practice her powers separately before class started. She eventually did ask Ms. Griffin if she could borrow the practice room after class. Of course she agreed and class began. Today they were just practicing their powers by themselves because of what happened yesterday.

When May felt like she had trapped herself in her own webbing for what felt like one thousand times the bell rang and she went to her next class.

Drama/Theater was a synch since she had memorized her lines yesterday. When they were done rehearsing May read her book and the bell rang.

Style/Interview they had a quiz and May passed. She knew because the teacher always graded during the hour and got done really fast. Then they printed yesterday's paper and recycled some other papers.

In Study Hall she studied for the Cooking examine. It was a little difficult but when Brin Londo helped her it made her feel a little more comfortable.

"Thanks again Brin." She shouted as she walked to her locker carrying her books in her hand.

"Anytime." He rejoined waking to his locker with Tinya Wazzo on his arm.

May quickly put her books in her locker and went to join the others in the lunch line. When she had finally gotten her food she sat by Nicolle who was waving to her. She sat down and they began to chat and compare notes on the Cooking examine.

"How helped you on the worksheet?" Nicolle asked after her and May had shared notes and tid bits on the examine.

"Brin Londo." May retorted matter-of-factly.

"The cooking genius?" Nicolle asked in a high pitched voice. May turned to look at her and Nicolle at May.

"No the only other person in this school who could probably pass cooking." May rejoined sarcastically and flashed a silly grin. Then the bell rang and May headed to Holo Computer/Technology where they had to take notes on a Holo Power Point about their next unit. May sighed barely paying attention to this class but what she really noticed was that Sapphire was taking notes on everything.

When they began to work on their assignment May walked over to Sapphire and when she saw her take out glasses stepped back and went to work on her own. The bell rang and Scrap Science was next.

May had worked hard on the blue prints for her groups' miniature playground. She showed them the blue prints and they approved. They got the needed materials and set to work. When they were done they put the playground in a cardboard box and set it on the teacher's desk. When the bell finally rang May headed to Cooking.

When they finally took the test May felt like she had aced it. Thanks to Brin, she thought as she read. Finally when the bell rang May raced to her locker and when she had finished packing her backpack she raced to the hover limo. Thursday-May entered the school quietly walking to her locker when she was interrupted by Kem. She flinched when she noticed him and he followed her to her locker.

"Hey sorry about that May. I really didn't mean to scare you I just meant to surprise you," He defended and she pecked him on the check as they entered May's home room," What was that for?"

"Because I know you didn't mean to and you really need to stop babbling." She exclaimed as Bunny and Cham entered the room kissing. May looked at them and winced along with Kem. Then they left the room and May swallowed a giggle.

After Kem had finally left and school and started an announcement came over the PA system.

"Tomorrow we will have two new students and their names are Magnolia Nelson and Ryan Tyler." Then it turned off and everyone began to whisper softly to each other as Ms. Empress entered the room and class began.

May leaned over towards Bunny's desk and Bunny leaned towards her as well.

"Hey do you know anything about the new people?" May whispered as Ms. Empress passed out papers.

"I heard they're both kind of royalty." Bunny retorted and they went to begin their homework. May finished just as the bell rang and headed to gym.

She quickly changed and took the pass out of the test. After she had finally taken the test she walked around in the gym talking to Kem.

"So how was homeroom?" Kem asked as they continued to walk around in the gym as everyone else finally finished their tests.

"Actually it was kind of boring although I did hear some interesting news about the new kids," May whispered as they went outside to the track," Apparently they're royalty."

"Huh? Well you learn something new every day." Kem muttered and they held hands as they walked on the track. They walked on the track until the bell rang and May hustled to change and to get to How to use your powers 101.

Today they were working on sparring. She and Kem were sparring until she dodged his attack. Just then Ms. Griffin jogged over to them.

"May looks like you've earned a new skill. You have a spider sense. Basically whenever someone attacks you or you sense that someone bad is near then you'll sense them. Why don't you come after school and talk to me?" She suggested and May nodded," Actually you're done here. Go get changed."

May did as she was told and got changed while Kem's sparring partner got changed to Nicolle who defeated him easily. When class was over Nicolle and Kem followed May to her locker.

"Hey May I heard you have to train with Ms. Griffin after school now." Nicolle said as they both followed May to Drama/Theater. Right before Kem stepped in to the classroom he pecked May on the check and sat down.

"Actually yeah it's true. They switched my schedule so now I have Study Hall twice or something like that. It's called free hour. R.J. Brande said that I could do whatever I want as long as I do something that doesn't get me in to trouble." She retorted and went to class.

The class was rehearsing Love's Labour's Lost. They were going to officially perform the play next week. When they had some free time Kem and May practiced their lines and helped each other with homework although May did most of the helping.

When the bell finally rang May raced to Style/Interview where they were printing papers again in the Interview area and in the Style area they were designing an art studio. Although May had lots of time after Louise and Kell had printed the paper she still liked to do it especially when Kem was on the team.

Once she was finished designing her studio she handed it in and grabbed the homework assignment. They were supposed to be designing a hotel. Although May found this hard she had finally found her design that she wanted to do just as the bell rang. She wrote it on her paper and raced to the lunch line.

Once she had her lunch she joined Kem and Nicolle at their table with the Young quadruplets. May helped Nicolle with her homework and they kind of chatted while Kem went over to sit with Garth and his gang.

May swore on her father's grave that Garth was going to be a gangster one of these days and would end up living with her and Kem when they got married and if they got married. But then again he had Imra so that would most likely keep him off of the streets.

Just then the bell rang and for May it was time for Holo Computer/Technology where May had finished her project and had just handed it in when the bell rang and the teacher entered the room. May listened intently as Mr. Doyle talked to them about their next unit.

When he was finally done talking he gave them a homework assignment in their textbook. May hated assignments in the textbook because she got most of the answers wrong especially an in essay which was what they had to do for homework.

Then the bell rang and May was really looking forward to Scrape Science. Today they had to do a worksheet on their mini playground. May finished that quickly so she went on to do the next assignment which was building a super hero hideout.

May chose Tanya, Kem and Jo for their project. Of course she and Tanya came up with all of the ideas while the boys tried to add on to them and rolled their eyes. The girls never really did figure out why they did this but tried to ignore it as much as possible.

They were just about the build it when the bell rang and May headed to Cooking. Today they had to try and cook their own version of pasta. May didn't succeed so she tried to make something simpler that her mother had shown her. She raised her hand and Ms. Griffin raced to her desk where Brin was standing next to her. Ms. Griffin tasted it and used her as an example.

"You used your mother's recipe didn't you?" Brin whispered and May nodded numbly. Then he turned to Ms. Griffin and they began to whisper to each other. When they were done Ms. Griffin left the table and went around checking everyone else' dishes. When class was finally done May raced to her locker, grabbed her things and raced to the How to use your powers 101 arena. Friday-May woke up early so that she could finish all of her homework early. When she was done she got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and waited outside of the hover limo. When it finally showed up she jumped on. She noticed that there was only 6 other girls were on the bus. Bunny, Kari, Salu, Imra, Tinya and Marni.

"Hey Marni do you know why we're the only ones on this hover limo?" May asked leaning over Bunny.

"We're on only one of the hover limos. The others are on separate hover limos as well. It's the same thing with the boys. That's what I heard Querl say anyway." Marni whispered as they stopped in the school parking lot and noticed that about fifteen other hover limos were stopped as well.

When May finally got out she raced to her locker, put her books in and raced to her homeroom. She noticed that class began later than it normally did because the new kids were here. May could tell because they were standing right in the front of the room as the teacher showed them to their desks.

The girl with light blonde hair was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and ballet flats while the dark haired boy wore a gray t-shirt, skinny jeans and high tops. When the teacher began to lecture them May yawned then went silent. When the lecture was over and they had to take notes on the overhead May leaned back towards the new girl.

"Hey Magnolia nice to meet you. I'm May Parker." She whispered and the girl looked up at her continuing to take notes.

"How do you know my name, May Parker?" She whispered as they continued to take notes and the teacher went to the back of the class.

"R.J. Brande said it over the announcements and please call me May. He always says the new students' names." She retorted turning to face Magnolia.

"Mr. Brande told us that he would and nice to meet you too May." She said and May turned around before the teacher could scold her. May read and finished her book just as the bell rang then she headed to gym where they would be walking on the track. On the track she and Kem talked about the new kids. When the bell finally rang May headed to the Library to catch up on some studying. There she saw Bunny and Tanya and decided to study with them along with Amy.

Next was Drama/Theater where they were rehearsing their play onstage. May always got stage freight but last year had overcome that with Tanya's help.

Then it was Study Hall and May helped numerous people with their lines for Drama/Theater. When she was done she studies some more then went on New Google to look up random questions. (Apparently if you look up things on Google your brain gets bigger.))

When May got bored of that she read and the bell finally rang for Style/Interview. She quickly turned in the homework and began to write today's paper. When Louise and Kell entered the room they took over while May did today's assignment.

During lunch she sat with Bunny, Kari and Salu talking to them about the latest assignments, what they were doing in certain classes etc.

When the lunch bell rang May almost skipped to Holo Computers/Technology because they were doing one of her favorite things. Rewiring computers. And the best part about that was that she was really good at it. When May was finished she began the homework assignment and had just turned it in when the bell rang.

Scrap Science was next and May's group was already building it when she entered the room and walked over to her table. Tanya and Jo looked up when she walked over to them and Kem kissed her on the check as she sat down. Then she got to work on building and they were done ten minutes earlier than everyone else. May stopped reading just as the bell rang and headed for Cooking. Today they would be making a batch of cookies. They each chose their own recipe and began to cook. When May was done she raised her hand and Ms. Griffin rushed over to her. She taste tested the cookies and luckily May had passed the test. Then she put away her materials and read for the rest of the hour.

When school was finally over May rushed to her locker, packed everything she needed then stopped when she saw a flyer for a celebration dinner. She read it then raced to the hover limo to inform the others about what she had read.

May 14th 7:00am-That night Kem drove her to the special dinner that night. Kem wore what he thought was casual. Which was a light green New Hawaiian t-shirt, skinny jeans and high tops while May wore what she thought was casual. A black t-shirt with webs all over it, white skinny jeans and ballet flats that had black webs all over it. She wore her hair up in a ponytail that went down to her bottom.

When they had finally stopped in to the school parking lot Kem helped her out of the hover car. She thanked him and they went inside. When they entered the cafeteria they got handed numbers on paper cards by Ms. Griffin and Mr. Doyle. May sat at her spot and Kem sat at his which was right next to hers. When everyone had finally gathered in the cafeteria R.J. Brande got everyone to settle down and made a speech. When he was done everyone cheered and ate. Once the meal was done Kem dragged May on to the dance floor just as Love Song began to play.

_We were both young when I first saw you; I close my eyes and the flash back starts I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

May leaned her head against Kem's shoulder and they twirled to the balcony where they were the only people dancing. The dance lasted until 9:00 when R.J. Brande made everyone go home and some people stay and clean up the dance.

Kem drove May home and when they had made it to May's front porch step they stopped and Kem kissed May. Once they had pulled back May and Kem were panting.

"Thank you again for taking me to the dinner. I really had fun." She breathed just as Kem rang the door bell.

"You've thanked me a thousand times and like I've already said you're welcome." He whispered and kissed her again. Just then her mother came to answer the door and Kem hurried to his hover car. May watched him drive away and sent him a blow kiss. She saw him send one back and she went inside ushered by her mother.

On the last day of school as usual the kids made plans to sleep over at each other's houses, call each other fifty times a day etc. As usual the only real thing that May brought on the last day of school was herself. She knew that they wouldn't really be doing anything today especially in gym or any class that involved serious activity. But the thing that surprised her least was when the PA system came on.

"Attention all students next year we will be having a new student and her name is Cheyenne Shawnee."

Then everyone continued to work on what they were doing. Just then the bell rang and everyone raced out of the school. Literally. They all shoved and pushed just to be first. Senior year here I come, May thought as they entered their hover limos and drove off to deliver the kids one last time for this year. And next year would be their last, May thought as they pulled up to her house. May skipped to her house and waited on the porch. Then she waved to everyone in the hover limo and everyone waved back at her as her mother stood beside her.

"So May did you have a good last day of school today?" Her mother asked as they walked in to the kitchen and May grabbed the snack that her mother had made her.

"Actually it was superb." She retorted. The End


	4. Senior Year, Part One

Senior Year

Homeroom-Iron Rose

Art-Esper

Drama/Theater-Iron Rose

Holo Computer-Doyle

Technology-Thorok

How to use your powers 101-Wave

Cheerleading-Esper/Empress

Study Hall-Empress

Gym-Persuader

Monday-Just then the hover limo pulled in to Cheyenne's drive way. She quickly grabbed her backpack and stepped inside. It was kind of a chilly day so when the driver closed the door the hover limo felt nice when the driver put on the air conditioning. It was kind of quiet except for the small chatter. Cheyenne didn't talk at all not even when they had finally reached the school.

When the driver opened the door Cheyenne followed the others in to the school. Then she looked at her schedule and headed to her locker. When she had finally reached her locker she opened it quickly and accidently smacked her own finger.

"Oops sorry." They mumbled and Cheyenne looked up to see who had hit her finger. He was kind of tan with short, black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked politely and she put her backpack in her locker and closed her locker door so that she could see. She could tell that he was looking too and he looked up at her," Here why don't you let me take you to the Nurses' Office and get some ice on that?"

Then she followed him to the Nurses Office and the boy lightly knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a young woman with tan skin, light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The look of the young, Cheyenne thought as the Nurse ushered her in and put an ice pack on her finger while afterwards giving her and the boy a pass to class. The boy thanked her and then they went to their lockers again this time the boy helped Cheyenne carry her books to class.

"Thank you uh, what is your name?" She asked in almost a whispery voice as he opened the door for her and he handed the teacher their passes.

"It's Val and you're most welcome. I hope you will sit by me at lunch and I'm sorry about your hand." He said.

"Actually I would love to and it's ok. I know you didn't mean it." Cheyenne retorted in again an almost whispery voice then grabbed her books and sat down. Then he sat down in the corner of the room. Cheyenne listened as the teacher told them what they were going to be doing in this class until the end of the year. When Cheyenne least expected it the bell rang and she headed to art. Once she stepped in to the classroom everyone got silent and she sat down. Just then the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. Then she began to lecture them about what they would be doing in class. When the lecture was finally over Cheyenne began to draw the challenge on the board. Once she was done she turned it in and headed to Drama/Theater. Today they were getting ready for another play. This one was called Hamlet. Then the teacher lectured them and when the bell finally rang Cheyenne was glad for it. Holo Computers, she thought as she entered the class and sat down at one of the desks. She listened as the teacher lectured them. Cheyenne continued to take notes as she had done in every class and was relieved when she entered Technology. She had heard that this teacher didn't lecture like Mr. Doyle but hadn't really known it until she had experienced it. She took notes anyway. When they finally had time at the end of the hour she read her book. After ten minutes the bell finally rang and Cheyenne headed to the lunch line. Luckily she was the first person in line and Val was behind her.

When she finally decided on a table Val sat with her.

"So Cheyenne how was your morning so far?" He asked.

"Actually it was kind of long and boring but good I supposed. Next hour I have How to use your powers 101." She exclaimed and Val chuckled under his breath.

"Well that's good. I have gym after lunch." He mumbled and dumped his lunch in the trash. Then he went to sit with Cham and Bunny. Cheyenne sighed and dumped away her trey. Then an announcement went over the PA system.

"Attention all students we're going to have a new student tomorrow and her name is Eden Doreen." Then the room got very loud and the bell rang. Then Cheyenne raced to How to use your powers 101 where today they were practicing hand-to-hand combat skills. Cheyenne was partnered up with Nura Nal.

"Hello I hear your name is Cheyenne am I right?" she asked and Cheyenne nodded," It's nice to meet you." As she tried to strike she froze right in front of her. Then the teacher came over and Cheyenne unfroze her. Then she was partnered up with May Parker. Then the bell rang and Cheyenne headed to Cheerleading. The coach said that they weren't going to get their uniforms today but next week. Then all of the girls introduced themselves one by one going up in front of the class.

"Hi my name is Tinya Wazzo." A girl with long, black hair said and another girl stepped up splitting in to three.

"Hi my name is Lorunou Durgo." They said together and another girl with long, light blonde hair stepped up.

"Hello my name is Imra Ardeen." She said and went back to where she had stood when another girl walked up with shoulder-length blonde hair and wings along with a girl with snow white skin and long, dark brown hair.

"Hi my name is Bunny Stuart and this is my friend Dawn Gage." The girl giggled and they both went back to where they had been standing as another girl stepped up with long, red hair.

"Hello my name is Kelsie Anders." She said in almost a whispery voice and walked back to where she had stood as another girl stepped up again with long, blonde hair.

"Hi my name is Magnolia Nelson." She said and Cheyenne stepped up.

"Hello my name is Cheyenne Shawnee." She said and went back to where she had stood. Then two more girls went up one with dark reddish brown hair and another with long, red hair.

"Hello my name is Tanya Lang-Richards and this is my friend May Parker." The girl with long red hair said and the girls went back to where they had been standing.

"Alright girls now that we're all acquainted with each other I'm going to give you a list of cheers. The first game is next Friday. All of this week and next week we're going to be working on our cheers. Does anyone have any questions?" Ms. Empress said as Miss Esper handed out schedules and cheers. Just as Cheyenne had gotten one the bell rang and Cheyenne headed to Study Hall. She really had nothing to study so she just signed the syllabuses that involved her signing something. When the bell finally rang Cheyenne grabbed her gym clothes and headed to gym class. Today they weren't really doing anything except listening to another lecture. Cheyenne took mental notes and when they ran and stretched she was happy when the bell rang just as they were about to go outside. Cheyenne grabbed her things from her locker and raced to the hover limo. Tuesday-The next morning when Cheyenne entered the hover limo she noticed that it was really loud. She said nothing during the entire ride.

When she finally got to her locker someone tapped on her shoulder lightly she noticed. Then she turned around. It was Imra Ardeen from Cheerleading. Then she quickly got her books and slammed her locker shut.

"Oh hey Imra what's up?" She asked and Cheyenne could tell that Imra almost laughed.

"I guess what's up is I really want you to sit at our table with us. The girls and I have noticed that you only sit with Val will you please come sit with us?" She asked using puppy dog eyes and Cheyenne gave in.

"Alright I'll do it." She confessed as they stood outside of Cheyenne's homeroom.

"Perfect see you there." She chided and went to her homeroom while Cheyenne went to hers. She tried to listen as well as she could but wasn't successful. Then Bunny Stuart came over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Cheyenne looked up and smiled at her. "Oh hey Bunny what can I do for you today?"

"You don't have to do anything for me today actually it's what I can do for you. I was going to give you the new notes for the lectures since it looked like you were having trouble." Bunny said and Cheyenne continued to smile and Bunny gave her the notes.

"Thank you ever so much for those notes, Bunny. If there's anything you need don't hesitate." Cheyenne said as turning to Bunny.

"If there is I'll let you now and Cheyenne," Bunny said as Cheyenne turned around to face her," you don't have to repay me. You really don't." Then Cheyenne nodded and went to art. Today they were planning a moral. Cheyenne already finished the rough draft when the bell rang for her next class, Drama/Theater.

The play that Miss Esper and Ms. Empress handed out Cheyenne had acted out before and apparently so had this school. Romeo and Juliet. Cheyenne loved the classic play made by William Shakespeare. She wanted to try out for the part of Juliet's mother since she had been so good at it but nobody wanted to try out for Juliet and so the teacher's gave her the part. Cheyenne cringed thinking about it was she waited for the teacher in Holo Computers. Bunny and Dawn sat by her letting her copy off of her notes.

After they took notes he gave them a paper on their next assignment. Luckily, it was a group project and when it was time for them to choose partners Dawn and Bunny clung to her like glue. Cheyenne sighed and the bell rang. She didn't really have time to look the paper as she collected her books for Technology.

Once she got there she sat down near Tinya and listened as the teacher gave them another lecture. Again Tinya let her copy notes from her. After the lecture Tinya helped partnered up with her on their project. They had just started on the rough draft when the bell rang for lunch.

In the lunch line Tinya and her talked all about their plans for the project and then Cheyenne sat where Imra was patting next to her. Cheyenne raced to the spot and noticed that Eden, the new girl was talking with Bunny and Dawn to her right. Then she ignored them and made conversation with the other girls.

Just then the bell rang and Cheyenne headed to How to use your powers 101. Today they were practicing again on the use of hand to hand combat skills and were taking a test next week. Just as Cheyenne had unfrozen May the bell rang for Cheerleading.

When all of the girls got in to the gym Ms. Esper and Ms. Empress handed out uniforms. They were yellow and white tank tops with the letters "LOSH" on the chest underneath a navy blue long sleeved shirt. On the back it had the name of the girl on it in navy blue lettering. The skirt also was yellow, white and navy blue; yellow underneath the white and all over except for at the bottom written in navy blue lettering "LOSH Cheerleader".

"Alright girls half of you go with Ms. Esper and half of you go with me." Empress instructed and everyone did as she said.

And for the rest of the hour they practiced cheering and drills. Finally when Cheyenne thought she was going to pass out the bell rang and she headed for her locker happily to get her books for Study Hall where Cheyenne sat with the new girl Eden Doreen.

"So did Imra take you in as well?" Eden asked as they sat down together at the same table.

"You too?" Cheyenne asked as they got out textbooks and pretended to study as Empress walked passed them. Then they put their textbooks down and the both turned to face each other," I swear I will never understand her."

"Tell me about it. It's like I'm the baby and she's the adoptive mom." Eden laughed and they studied for the rest of the hour. Once the bell rang Cheyenne headed for gym and hurried to the track where they were walking the entire hour. Wednesday-The next morning in homeroom and again Bunny continued to give her notes on the lecture when an announcement went over the PA system.

"Attention all students we will be having a new student tomorrow and his name is Roy Taylor."

Just then the bell rang and Cheyenne headed to art. She turned in her homework, rough and final draft and sat back down as Dawn joined her at her table.

"Hello Dawn." Cheyenne greeted when they had begun to work on their latest art project. Their dream room. Then Dawn looked up from her painting and smiled showing her teeth. Cheyenne shivered and Dawn laughed.

"Hey you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite and what's up Cheyenne? How's your painting going?" She greeted chuckling under her breath and Cheyenne turned her easel so that Dawn could see it. She gave it the thumbs up and Dawn showed her painting.

"Wow you're really good." Cheyenne commented as they continued to work on their painting as Ms. Esper came around and looked at their paintings.

"I suppose it is. So is anyone giving you trouble? Like Val?" She asked flashing another grin showing her canine teeth. Cheyenne shivered but tried not to let it bother her.

"Actually no one's bothering me." She confessed and Dawn raised her eyebrows at her then returned to her easel.

"Well if someone does give me a holler and I'll be on them quicker than a cat with a mouse," Dawn retorted and Cheyenne shivered again," Sorry didn't mean to freak you out."

"No that's fine." Cheyenne insisted and put her painting in the turn in box just as the bell rang for Drama/Theater. Cheyenne had already memorized her lines which was good because she didn't think that anybody else had practiced last night. But apparently they had. Cheyenne could tell because whenever they rehearsed they put their papers behind them and would get the lines exactly correct. Just then Ms. Griffin pulled her aside.

"I heard that you don't really want a lead role in this play but that you would like to do change the scenery. Am I correct?" She whispered and Cheyenne nodded," I thought so. So on Saturday you don't have to try out for the play if you don't want to."

Then Cheyenne gave her the script and began to work on the scenes for the play. Of course she advised them with Ms. Griffin and the bell rang for Holo Computers. Today they were continuing to work on their projects from yesterday. Bunny and Dawn continued to suggest ideas and once they had finally chosen an idea for their project the bell rang and Cheyenne headed to Technology where Cheyenne and Tinya continue to work on the project. Finally the bell rang and Cheyenne sat down next to Imra as soon as she had gotten her lunch.

"Hey Cheyenne I heard you were going back stage." Tinya inquired and Cheyenne flushed.

"Tinya!" Imra scolded as Cheyenne continued to eat her lunch.

"I was just curious." Tinya insisted as Cheyenne threw away her lunch and headed to the Library to study.

"Well you made her feel bad." Imra reprimanded as Cheyenne caught the last of their conversation before entering the Library where an announcement sounded over the PA system.

"Tomorrow we will be getting a couple of new students and their names are Roy, Isabell and Jeremiah." Then the bell rang and Cheyenne headed to How to use your powers 101. Today she was fighting May again only this time they had to use hand to hand combat skills for their test. After wiping May out at least five times Cheyenne got changed and went to Cheerleading.

Today they were learning some more cheer and a couple of stunts. Today the new stunt was the pyramid. About five girls would go on the bottom, four on the next row, and three on the next row and so on until Cheyenne because; apparently she was the lightest of all the girls. Once they had practiced it a couple of times they practiced a couple of cheers and the bell rang for Study Hall.

Cheyenne looked at her notes, boringly enough and just read her book until the bell rang for gym. Today they were playing Tennis and Cheyenne partnered up with Amy Curry. Once the bell finally rang Cheyenne quickly dressed and raced to her locker. Thursday-Today in her homeroom, Cheyenne had a pop quiz. After the quiz they were assigned a book to read with the number of chapters and everything. Then the bell rang for Art and Cheyenne began to work on the next project. When the bell had finally rung Cheyenne had half of the actual project finished and noticed that Dawn was walking with her.

"Hey how do you finish your projects so fast?" She asked leaning against the wall as Cheyenne took out her script and put everything else in to her locker.

"Oh I have a passion for art." She retorted and the lamia vampire nodded.

"Mind lending me some of that passion. Say every day after school?" She asked as Gim joined her side.

"Sure any time." She rejoined and rushed to class. Once she got there she tried to figure out what the scenes should look like, how to paint them etc. She had gotten halfway finished when the bell rang and she headed to Holo Computer. Fortunately, Dawn and Bunny did most of the idea sharing this time for the next part of their project which left Cheyenne relax a little only giving advice when needed.

Then the bell rang for Technology and Tinya set up most of the project while Cheyenne did holo power point and in the middle of class they switched so that Cheyenne could tweak the display and Tinya could tweak the holo power point. Just as they were about to switch again when the bell rang. Tinya quickly put their project away while Cheyenne saved.

At lunch Cheyenne sat by Jeremiah. Then she wandered to the Library again and stayed there until the bell rang for How to use your powers 101 where Ms. Wave was coming around with her holo pad and taking notes on how they used their hand to hand combat skills. When she had finally came around to May and Cheyenne May was winning until Cheyenne tripped her then punched her.

"Nice work, Shawnee." Ms. Wave commented and wrote something on a holo pad. Then the bell rang for Cheerleading. Today they were working on the pyramid again and doing some flips. Actually they did more cheers as well but they consisted more flips than actual cheering. Today they were also given pom-poms which were maze, yellow and white. They practiced one cheer with the pom-poms and the bell rang for Study Hall where Cheyenne decided to do some research on the Holo Computer and Technology project.

Although Cheyenne didn't find much info she did however add some more details to the presentations as the bell rang for gym. Today they were doing Tennis again and this time with only themselves. Apparently, Cheyenne was good at Tennis because she beat Isabell, 4-0. Friday-Today in homeroom all they did was take notes on a lecture and read. Cheyenne was grateful when the bell rang for art.

"Hey Cheyenne thanks for the help last night. I really appreciate it." Dawn whispered as Cheyenne turned her picture in to the teacher.

"Hey no problem any time like I said." She chided as Dawn did the same and they went to work on the next project. The bell rang for Drama/Theater and Cheyenne gave Ms. Griffin some new ideas about the scenes. Of course, she loved them and had Cheyenne making them right away. She had finished half of the first scene when the bell rang for Holo Computers. Today Cheyenne edited part of the display and showed it to her teammates. They approved and the group had the project nearly finished when the bell rang.

In Technology Cheyenne tweaked the holo power point and the display with Tinya's help. By the time the bell rang they had finished the project and Cheyenne felt pleased about that as she sat down next to Tinya.

Cheyenne decided to go talk with Val since she hadn't since the first day of school. She quietly walked over to his table and sat down listening to Cham talk about something and saw Bunny leaning next to him and Val listening as usual with good insight. Then Bunny dragged Cham abruptly away with Cham still holding on to the tray and Bunny winked at Cheyenne as they went to sit with Imra.

"Oh hey Cheyenne I didn't see you there. So how are you? Long time no see," He insisted picking at his peas," How are your fingers?"

"Actually my fingers and I are quiet fine." She retorted holding up the fingers that he had crushed and wiggled them.

"Well that is good that you're doing better." He said as she put her fingers down and they threw their trays away.

"Hey Val I was wandering if you would to this weekend's magno ball game with me?" Cheyenne blushed as well as Val.

"Why I would certainly like to." He replied blushing furiously as the bell rang.

"I'll give you all of the details later." She shouted over the crowd.

"Sound great. I guess I'll see you there." He retorted and Cheyenne headed to How to use your powers 101. Today apparently they were practicing on using weapons in combat. The teacher gave them real life scenarios and the students had to try and solve it using one of the weapons that the teacher gave them. The class had turned from funny to absolutely ridiculous situations.

In cheerleading they practiced cheers, flips and the pyramid until Ms. Esper blew the whistle.

"This Saturday at 9:00 we're going to have a game. I want all of you to be there and in uniform." Ms. Empress instructed and we went back to work.

Then the bell rang and Cheyenne headed to Study Hall where she helped Val practice for the part of Romeo and he helped her come up with ideas for the scenes and practice the part of Juliet. She also helped him with some other homework and the bell rang for gym.

In gym they played Tennis only this time they had two people on a team instead of a one-man-band kind of thing. Although Cheyenne had been reassured by Isabell that she was good at Tennis she didn't really believe it because she kept knocking the ball out of the other team's court.

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" She asked Salu as Rokk went to get the ball.

"Yeah actually we're winning by half of a point." She admitted and Gim rolled his eyes when Rokk came back with the ball. He served it and the bell rang.

Cheyenne raced to get dressed and get to her locker. The End

Ok I know I said it's the end but it really isn't. I'm going to publish this story in parts so don't fret Anime, more story is coming this way. I'm planning on publishing the entire magno ball season, the good bye dinner and a dance so like I said don't fret because more is coming your way.


	5. Magno Ball, Game One

Magno Ball Game

Cheyenne quickly walked toward the magno ball field with her uniform on. Once she had reached the field she noticed Val wave at her and she waved back at him. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked to see that it was Imra.

"Hey Coach Esper wants to know if you're comfortable with the pyramid at half time." She breathed and Cheyenne nodded.

Once all of the girls and the players had all warmed up the game began.

"Let's go New Metropolis Legionnaires!" The cheerleaders shouted waving their pom-poms in the air," Let's go, Let's go, L-E-T-S G-O!"

"Let's go, Legionnaires," Cheyenne shouted clapping with her pom-poms as the other girls followed," Let's go, Legionnaires."

"Let's go Legionnaires, let's go!" Dawn shouted as the other girls followed her lead now," Let's go Legionnaires, let's go!"

Then the ref blew the whistle and the players, along with the cheerleaders took a water break. When Val waved a sign "Cheyenne you did great" she hoped to where he was sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey Cheyenne you did awesome." He commented blushing.

"Thanks. I guess I better get with the other cheerleaders now since it looks like the magno ball players are getting back on the field." Cheyenne commented and hoped down from her spot.

"Keep up the good work, Cheyenne." He called and this time she was on the one who blushed as she walked towards her team. Right now it was the beginning of second quarter and the cheerleaders were making the pyramid. Cheyenne sighed as she jumped to the top and they all jumped off starting with her and shouted "Go Legionnaires!"

"Let's go Legionnaires, let's go," Imra shouted as the girls got into their formation," Let's go Legionnaires, let's go! Let's go New Metropolis Legionnaires, let's go! Let's go New Metropolis Legionnaires, let's go!"

"The Legionnaires are what?" Imra shouted.

"Red hot!" The other Legionnaires responded as the Legionnaires scored two more goals.

"The Legionnaires are what?" Imra shouted again.

"Red hot! Those Legionnaires are R-E-D H-O-T we're going to win this game you'll see, red hot. Yeah, yeah red hot whoo!" The other cheerleaders cheered including Imra shouted and we scored another goal. The crowd went wild and Cheyenne noticed that R.J. Brande was watching the game with his son.

Just then the ref blew the whistle again and everyone took a drink break. Again Cheyenne hoped to sit next to Val while drinking her water.

"So what's the score?" She breathed leaning against him and he put his arm around her.

"3-0. We're winning," Val commented," Hey you might want to get back on the field." Then she lightly kissed him on the check and hoped down from his spot on the bleachers and went back with the squad.

"Let's go Legionnaires. Let's go Legionnaires," Imra shouted as the rest of the squad followed her waving their pom-poms like she did," The Legionnaires are what?"

"Red hot!"

"The Legionnaires are what?" Imra asked as the Legionnaires scored another two points.

"Red hot!"

"The Legionnaires are R-E-D H-O-T we're going to win this game you'll see red hot. Red, red hot whoo!" The squad cheered as we score another three points," The Legionnaire are what?"

"Red hot!"

"The Legionnaires are what?"

"Red hot!"

"The Legionnaires are R-E-D H-O-T red hot, Yeah, yeah red hot whoo!" The squad cheered as the Legionnaires scored another point and the ref blew the whistle.

Then the cheerleaders walked out towards the center of the magno ball field and Cheyenne felt kind of embarrassed as the squad began to form a pyramid cheering.

"The Legionnaires are what? Red hot. The Legionnaires are what? Red hot. Go New Metropolis High School, go! Go New Metropolis High School go! The Legionnaires are what? Red hot. The Legionnaires are what? Red hot. Go New Metropolis High School, go! Go New Metropolis High School, go!" Cheered the squad as they all hoped down from the pyramid one at a time starting with Cheyenne who was in front of the rest of the squad. Then they paraded back to their spot near the field as the other cheer squad did their routine and everyone clapped as the magno ball players got back on the field.

"Our team is what?" Imra shouted and Cheyenne sighed. It was a never ending cycle being on this team.

"Red hot!"

"Our team is what?"

"Red hot! Our team is R-E-D H-O-T we're going to win this game you'll see red hot. Yeah, yeah red hot whoo!" The squad cheered and took a drink brake. Cheyenne hoped back to where Val was sitting and leaned against him as she drank her water.

"What's the score this time?" She asked as he put his sweat shirt around her.

"8-0. We're killing them. Oops, 9-0." Cham exclaimed as the crowd cheered as the Legionnaires scored another goal. Then Cheyenne shrugged Val's jacket off and went back with the squad who had just begun another cheer.

"Let's go Legionnaires, let's go! Let's go Legionnaires, let's go!" The squad cheered as the Legionnaires scored another goal.

The Legionnaires continued to score until near the end of the quarter the Gotham City Gladiators scored.

"Let's go Gladiator's let's go! Let's go Gladiator's let's go!" The other squad cheered as the Legionnaire cheerleaders rolled their eyes.

"Our team is what?" Cheyenne shouted and everyone looked at stunned.

"Red hot!" Dawn retorted.

"Our team is what?" Cheyenne shouted again trying to sound like she couldn't hear her as the other girls' faces lit up.

"Red hot! Our team is R-E-D H-O-T we're going to win this game you'll see red hot. Yeah, yeah red hot whoo!" The squad cheered and the other squad sat down in mock defeat as the Legionnaires scored five more points and the ref blew the whistle.

Cheyenne looked up at Val and noticed that he was holding the sign up for her. She whistled at him and he whistled back at her as she took a drink of water.

Then the teams got back on the field for the final quarter and the cheer squad got ready to cheer again.

"Stop look and listen we are the mighty Legionnaires." Cheyenne shouted as the Legionnaires scored another point.

"Stop," the girls clapped," Look," they clapped again," and listen. Stop, look and listen we are the mighty Legionnaires! Let's go Legionnaires, let's go! Let's go Legionnaires let's go!" Cheyenne and the girls shouted and did the splits while the other girls followed or at least tried.

"Let's go, let's go L-E-T-S G-O! Let's go, let's go L-E-T-S G-O!" Imra shouted as the Legionnaires scored another point yet again," Let's go Legionnaires let's go! Let's go Legionnaires let's go! Let's go Legionnaires let's go! Let's go Legionnaires let's go!"

Then the Legionnaires scored another point and the crowd went wild. A couple minutes later the ref blew the whistle and everyone supporting the Legionnaires cheered.

After all of the celebration Val walked Cheyenne home and when they got to her front step he lightly kissed her on the check and walked away.

"See you next Saturday." She called a little sore throated waving her pom-pom at him.

"You too." He called and was out of sight. The End

Hope you liked it because there's more where that came from.


End file.
